The Dark Seasons
by Jayfeatherlovr
Summary: It's dark times for the clans. They have been taken over by a mysterious group of rogues. The clans are devastated when they were all locked up in tiny cages. Will two cats be able to save them all or will it be the end for the clans?
1. Chapter 1

Three of the rogues that captured the Clans padded out of there dens to look at the slaves. Thunderclan was on the west side of Four trees, caged in small wooden cages, three cats a cage and there were 10 cages. Shadowclan was on the East, Riverclan on the North, and Windclan on the South side. Boulder the rogue group leader leaped up onto the Great Rock. About 300 rogues gathered.

"Welcome to the first annual Slave Games!"he announced, the rogues erupted with excitement. "We begin with the digging contest, sveral cats will dig for 5 minutes, the one who digs the deepest wins 2 slaves of their choice from Riverclan or Windclan. They crowd looked from Riverclan to Windclan muttering to them selves, when suddenly a growl erupted from one of the Riverclanners, that Riverclanner happened to be Crookedstar.

"How Dare you! We were minding our own business and you come in and capture us all." The crowd exploded with laughter. Boulder ignored Crookedstar. "SILENCE! If you do not wish to paticipate in the contest please exit the clearing and head into Thunderclan territory and wait for further instruction." About 100 cats left, "Remember there will be other contests, please only participate if you are interested with Riverclan or Windclan!"Boulder's voice rang through Four Trees. About 175 left after that. The 25 remaining lined up. Boulder jumped down from the Great rock and padded over to the line up.

"On your marks," the cats changed positions into digging position. "Get set," the cats took a breath, "GO!" the cats dug, and, dug, and dug. Dirt flew everywhere, birds took off away from the area. At three minutes in 10 cats were eliminated for being to slow. With one minute left there were only 3 cats remaining.

"30 seconds!"Boulder meowed.

The three cats remaining pushed harder. "STOP YOUR DIGGING!"Boulder yowled. The three stepped back from their holes. The three who were digging were, Kloe a blonde pelted she-cat, Bruye a bark brown tom, and Moss a black tom. Kloe's hole was about 6 tail lengths deep, Moss's was about 5 and a half, and Bruye's was about 6 and a half. "Bruye you win!" Moss and Kloe growled at him and padded stiffly away. Bruye padded over to Riverclan "I want you and you"he hissed, he had picked Reedwhisker and Willowshine.


	2. Chapter 2

Reedwhisker gasped, '_No! Why him!'_. The strange cat opened the cage door and yanked him and Willowshine out. His black pelt bristled and his small neat ears lay flat on his head. Willowshine nudged him Reedwhisker at her, Willowshine was giving him a warning look. Reedwhisker sighed and forced his fur to lie flat. Bruye growled, but that turned into a purr. He grabbed to long bramble tendrils, he tied one end of one to Willowshines neck and the other one to Reedwhisker's neck, he then tied the ends of both to his two front paws.

Willowshine and Reedwhisker exchanged a look. They both padded towards Boulder. Boulder smiled at him. The rogue group leader leaped up on the great rock again and called all the cats back. "Next we have the prey catching contest. Everyone except for Bruye can participate, the winner gets 5 slaves and gets to mate with any she-cat or tom of their liking"he announced.

"Ready get set go!"the crowd zoomed off into the forest and began catching as mush prey as possible. Reedwhisker and Willowshine waited for 5 minutes. Bruye stood up and padded around Four Trees looking at all the slaves. Reedwhisker and Willowshin nodded at each other and before Bruye new what was goin on, Willowshine and Reedwhisker zoomed off in different directions. Causing Bruye to fall flat on his face.

While he was recovered the two cats snapped the bramble tendril and opened all the cages. "Go and get the others then meet us around the Great rock!"Wilowshine ordered, she ran over to the Great Rock and leaped up. Reedwhisker followed after. The clan cat began gathering around. "We must rebel against the forces of evil!"the clan cats erupted, when suddenly all the rogues returned, and they returned with sharp stone, carved into knife.


End file.
